Shower is better than cofee
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Son entreprise avait de drôles d'idées d'installation. Mais apparemment il n'était pas censé s'en plaindre vu ce qu'il voyait passer devant son bureau maintenant !


**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici un petit OS pour bien démarrer l'été (entre la pluie et le soleil faut savoir se consoler !).**

 **Toujours de l'humour et un Stiles au meilleur de sa forme ! Et par expérience, le café dans les entreprises c'est vraiment comme le dit Stiles, vous verrez !**

 **En espérant que cet os plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Shower is better than cofee**

Ses mains parcouraient son clavier sans le regarder à une vitesse qui faisait halluciner ses autres collègues. Pourtant lui il y était habitué, préférant doublement regarder qui passait devant sa porte, dans le couloir à courir d'un bureau à un autre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier toutes les trente secondes ce qui se passait sur l'écran de son ordinateur !

Surtout que dernièrement le responsable de son entreprise avait eu une nouvelle lubie pour l'aisance des salariés au travail. Soit, il était d'accord avec cet esprit mais de là à installer ce genre de choses... et au bout de son étage qui plus est. Il avait beau travailler dans une petite structure de moins de cinquante salariés, il n'avait pas forcément les mêmes besoins que les plus grandes structures. Sachant que les plus grandes entreprises n'avaient pas forcément là "chose" qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir.

Au début, quand il avait vu passer les ouvriers cela l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Puis quand le bruit des travaux était survenu beaucoup moins. Alors il était allé se plaindre à un de ses collègues-ami à la cafétéria autour d'un vieux café qui ressemblait plus à un jus de chaussette qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs au son des pas qui arrivait vers son bureau, il savait que c'était l'heure du café !

Il verrouilla sa session et attrapa sa tasse posée négligemment sur le bord de son bureau et sortit de ce dernier, stoppant par la même occasion son collègue.

\- Stiles !

\- Scotty !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça au bureau. _Soupira le jeune homme._

\- Rooo personne ne nous a entendu.

\- Non mais si. Les murs ont des oreilles !

\- Comme qui ?

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es pas au courant ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil intrigué, tout en rentrant dans la cafétéria qui pour une fois était vide ! Chouette ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

\- Hale !

\- Hale ?

\- Peter Hale !

\- Le commercial de l'étage au dessus ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils entendent les conversations des autres.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que son neveu bosse à notre étage et qu'évidemment son oncle chéri vient le voir ou plutôt l'embêter assez souvent ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est fou que tu ne saches pas ça alors que tu fantasmes sur son neveu depuis des mois.

\- SCOTTY ! _S'insurgea Stiles alors qu'une de leur collègue entrait à son tour dans la cafétéria._

Il le foudroya du regard tandis que son ami se retenait de rire pour ne pas attirer la curiosité de la jeune femme. Ils la saluèrent tout de même poliment et attendirent patiemment qu'elle reparte.

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte, que Stiles donna un énorme coup de coude à son ami.

\- Imagine elle a entendu ?

\- Mais non ! Je croyais que tu ne t'inquiétais pas de savoir qui pouvait entendre ce que l'on disait ? _Se moqua gentiment l'autre jeune homme._

\- Pas sur ça !

Scott de son vrai nom, lui tapota simplement l'épaule en signe d'excuse.

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il bosse ici ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il m'en laisserait l'occasion ?

\- Vu comment tu baves sur lui...

D'accord, d'accord s'il devait admettre sous la torture qu'il était complètement accro à un de ses collègues il le ferait mais là on ne le torturait pas. Enfin presque. Les allusions de Scott dépassaient largement la torture. Surtout quand son ami faisait des allusions obscènes. Et le pire c'est que parfois il s'imaginait vraiment dans ces allusions...

Si seulement son collègue n'était pas un dieu vivant se baladant en chemise noire serrée près du corps et un jean tout aussi moulant, le tout laissant voir ses muscles parfaits. Et puis fallait rajouter sa barbe de trois jours dans l'équation...

Il était prêt à se damner corps et âme pour justement avoir ce corps sur lui, sous lui, par dessus lui, derrière lui. Bref. Pour l'avoir pour lui quoi !

\- Hey j'ai une idée !

\- Non Scotty. Tes idées sont foireuses.

\- Eeeeh ! _S'offusqua-t-il._ Je peux avoir de bonnes idées !

\- Rappelle-moi la dernière en date ?

\- J'ai soutenu le projet pour les employés.

Ah oui. Le pourquoi des travaux avait eu le soutien de Scott. Devait-il lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée tout à fait saugrenue et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Vu la tête que l'autre faisait, non mauvaise idée.

\- Installer des douches pour les employés ne va pas m'aider !

\- Mais si !

\- Et en quoi Scott ? Tu aurais mieux faire de faire accepter le projet pour installer une vraie machine à café plutôt qu'on subisse chaque matin ce jus de chaussettes.

Faussement contrarié, son ami ne se formalisa pas de sa remarque et se contenta de justement re-remplir leurs tasses de ce jus de chaussettes pour annoncer son plan.

\- Non mais toi qui dort au bureau parfois...

\- Parfois ? Je me tue sur ce gros projet de communication et toi tu me sors "parfois" non mais attends tu veux ma place peut-être ?

\- Stiles... Dédramatises un peu et laisse-moi finir ! Je disais donc. Tu pourras prendre ta douche le soir ou le matin ! Et puis il n'y a pas que toi qui reste parfois tard le soir ou jusqu'au lendemain~~

Cela il l'avait remarqué. Merci Scotty hein.

Bien sur que Derek Hale restait certains soirs comme lui mais jusque là il avait tout fait pour l'éviter et voilà pas que son ami avait soutenu le projet d'installation de douches et vestiaires pour qu'il puisse croiser son beau brun ténébreux et diablement sexy au coin d'une douche ?

Et il était au courant qu'on ne prenait pas sa douche habillé ? Mon dieu ! Derek Hale nu dans une douche ! Pas qu'il doutait que chez lui il ne se lavait pas mais le fait de le faire au travail avait une autre dimension. Surtout s'il le faisait pendant les soirs où seuls eux deux étaient présents.

God save the queen.

Derek Hale prenant sa douche sous ses yeux, ses mains passant et frottant sur ses abdominaux divins, sous chaque muscle les faisant rouler les...

Son ami dut remarquer son léger égarement de pensée car il se racla fortement la gorge pour le faire réagir. Et quand Stiles reprit conscience qu'à la base il se trouvait à la cafétéria il redescendit sur terre. Et il redescendit encore plus rapidement en voyant Hale passer la porte vitrée de la cafétéria, les saluer poliment, se servir une tasse de jus de chaussettes et repartir tranquillement comme il était entré.

\- Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue ! En parlant de queue. Tu restes au bureau cette nuit ? _Se moqua Scott en s'enfuyant de la cafétéria avant de se faire frapper._

Quant à Stiles il resta bloqué face à sa tasse, des images pas très nettes en tête…

 **oooOOOooo**

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la soirée, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'arracher violemment les cheveux. Des semaines qu'il travaillait sur ce projet de communication pour son entreprise et il bloquait sur un point capital.

Légèrement accablé, il se tapa la tête contre son bureau. Pour la première fois il avait envie de baisser les bras et de tout balancer par la fenêtre. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le projet était à rendre pour dans moins d'un mois et il lui restait encore la moitié à faire.

Il souffla, laissant la pression emmagasinée s'échapper un peu. Il commençait faiblement à somnoler quand un sifflement le tira du début de ses songes. Dans un premier temps il ne bougea pas d'un poil de sa position, aussi inconfortable soit-elle, puis le bruit s'intensifia, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Intrigué, il releva doucement la tête pour voir passer un corps nu.

Enfin pas tout à fait nu, à partir des hanches ce fameux corps était recouvert d'une serviette blanche. Mais quand même !

Et le pire de l'histoire, il ne savait pas si l'autre avait connaissance de sa présence actuelle dans le bureau ou si ses fantasmes envers Derek Hale allaient encore plus grandir après cette vision.

Les douches avaient été finalisées depuis le début de la semaine et lui ne s'en était pas encore servi, ayant encore un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Autant pour lui, il aurait pu tomber sur Derek Hale nu. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir autant de pensées obscènes à la seconde mais se dirigea malgré tout vers le couloir.

Et oh comble de joie il tomba sur le dos parfaitement musclé de son collègue. Se mordant fortement la lèvre pour éviter de gémir, il manqua de tomber dans les pommes quand la serviette glissa légèrement des hanches alors qu'il rentrait dans son bureau.

Nouvelle gifle mentale et vision orgasmique pour ses prochains rêves.

Il avait envie de hurler, de trépigner. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme un adolescent ?

D'accord Hale était le plus canon de tous les hommes qu'il avait pu fréquenter. Fin s'il fréquentait Hale… Pour l'instant il s'agissait simplement d'un collègue de travail avec lequel il ne discutait jamais tout du moins en dehors des politesses ou des réunions.

Bien joué Stiles, bien joué.

Se fustigeant, il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il avait encore du pain sur la planche et il n'était pas là pour mater Derek dès qu'il sortait de la douche. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Trois semaines.

Trois longues semaines.

Les pires de sa vie.

Derek Hale n'avait pas arrêté de passer devant son bureau en serviette. Et jamais il ne l'avait remarqué. Il faut dire qu'à force Stiles avait appris à se cacher. Derrière la porte, sous son bureau qui d'ailleurs était plus grand qu'il ne le pensait !

Pas qu'il allait avoir honte s'il se faisait surprendre par ce dernier -quoiqu'un peu quand même- mais si l'autre se croyait vraiment seul il préférait le laisser croire justement.

Sauf que là il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait toujours pas testé ces douches et de ce qu'il entendait à la cafétéria, pas grand monde ne les avait testé non plus. Il pourrait aller demander à Hale ? Non mauvaise idée cela serait lui avouer qu'il le voyait passer tous les soirs torse nu.

Cependant ce soir allait être son exception à la règle ! Il venait enfin de terminer son projet, il n'avait plus qu'à le relire pour vraiment fignoler les derniers détails. Du coup il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre donc c'était l'occasion de tester les douches !

Il grommela dans sa barbe invisible tout en regardant l'heure pour la énième fois. Hale n'était toujours pas passé prendre sa douche. Habituellement quand il restait quelques fois le soir il passait toujours à la même heure. Evidemment pas ce soir ! Pourtant il était sur de l'avoir vu dans son bureau. Et oui, il était allé vérifier.

D'ailleurs quand il avait raconté toute l'histoire à Scott ce dernier l'avait encouragé à aller prendre sa douche avec Derek, le tout sous d'éternelles allusions salaces.

Allusions qui lui donnaient tellement envie !

Allez c'est décidé ! Il fallait qu'il se lance ! Il se saisit vivement de son sac de rechange et sortit de son bureau direction les douches !

Il longea rapidement le couloir et trouva enfin la porte des vestiaires. Ouvrant la porte, il sonda d'abord les lieux qui n'étaient pas si exceptionnel que cela. Le vestiaire était rempli de casiers blanc et le carrelage recouvrait à la fois les murs et le sol, le tout d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'hôpital.

Il choisit rapidement un casier et s'assit sur le banc en face le temps de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il chercha du regard le placard à serviettes et gel douche, le tout étant fourni par le bureau. Puis avec son attirail il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvaient les douches individuelles.

Il ouvrit une porte et faillit s'étouffer devant la grandeur de la douche. D'accord ce truc faisait la taille de la salle de bain chez lui. Non en fait on avait l'impression que c'était carrément une salle de bain. Une pièce à elle toute seule le tout dans des tons gris et blanc. Un lavabo se trouvait sur sa gauche avec un grand miroir et des lumières tout autour. Juste à côté un petit meuble pour poser ses affaires et enfin au fond la douche.

Douche italienne.

Son entreprise avant tant d'argent que cela à mettre dans des douches pareilles ? Soit c'était pour le confort des employés mais à ce point là ! Il soupçonnait quand même le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait un ami qui installait des douches et leur avait vendu à moitié prix !

Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il avait eu tellement tort d'attendre aussi longtemps !

Il se glissa sous le pommeau de douche et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il se fit d'abord agresser par l'eau froide puis l'eau chaude coula enfin sur son corps. Un fin soupir de contentement lui échappa, totalement heureux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta ainsi ne bougeant plus, laissant tout bonnement l'eau couler sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux se détendant de plus en plus.

Les paupières closes, il oublia l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, lâchant prise.

Et tellement il lâchait prise, il céda à ses pensées imaginant Derek Hale nu prenant sa douche.

Son corps parfait, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, ses mains caressant toute cette musculature. Au fur et à mesure des pensées qui l'envahissaient, il sentit ses mains bouger en même temps et descendre sur son torse. D'abord doucement, passant sur son cou puis vers ses pointes de chair. A peine les eut-il touchées qu'il frissonna légèrement de plaisir. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à les pincer et les rouler entre ses doigts, des gémissements incontrôlés sortant de sa bouche.

Il le fit plusieurs minutes avant de percevoir une autre partie de son corps s'éveillant. Sa main descendit alors plus bas, passant sur son ventre dont la peau était brûlante puis encore plus bas, frôlant son membre. Il émit un gémissement plus sonore et posa son front contre le mur carrelé face à lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres conscient de ce qu'il allait faire : se masturber en pensant à Derek Hale. Et même si personne n'allait le croire c'était la première fois. Habituellement il se contentait de rêver de lui érotiquement ou de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou juste le voir lui suffisait mais ce soir cela ne l'était plus.

Sa main se saisit de son membre et y asséna un coup sec puis un autre imaginant la main de Derek à la place de la sienne décuplant son plaisir. Il accéléra ses mouvements, ne contrôlant même plus ses gémissements et ne se rendant pas réellement compte qu'il gémissant sans vergogne le prénom de son collègue.

Il vint dans sa main criant une dernière fois le prénom de Derek, sa jouissance se rependant dans la douche. Reprenant son souffle, il abaissa l'eau de la douche vers le froid et reprit ses esprits se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Les joues rougies, il se dépêcha de se laver et de sortir de la pièce-douche.

A l'exception qu'il ne retrouva pas tout seul devant la porte de sa douche.

Non tout au contraire.

Derek Hale se trouvait face à lui, ne portant rien d'autre que la célèbre serviette blanche autour de ses hanches, les bras croisés, un sourire figé sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

\- Euh. _Oui Stiles. Bravo c'est la phrase la plus intelligente que tu es sortie alors que tu travailles à la communication, pensa-t-il face au brun._

Nice try.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir une phrase pareille ? Peut-être que le brun ne l'avait pas entendu gémir son prénom ! Qu'il venait juste d'arriver !

Excepté que Derek fit un pas de prédateur vers lui, le forçant plus ou moins à se reculer, plaquant son dos contre la porte de la douche.

\- Et qu'est ce que je dois croire Stiles ?

.Dieu.

Sa voix rauque était encore plus attirante que celle qu'il utilisait pour dire "bonjour". Il allait défaillir. Surtout face à son regard brûlant.

\- Rien. _Finit par prononcer Stiles dans un souffle._

Notamment quand son regard se perdait et descendait sur ses lèvres. Ses foutues lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser. Inconsciemment il se lécha les siennes, entendant un petit rire de la part du brun qui avait suivi toute la scène.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à gémir mon prénom sous la douche. Je gémis bien le tien moi. _Susurra Derek contre ses lèvres, les effleurant seulement pour le moment._

Stiles bogua plusieurs secondes. Venait-il bien d'entendre ce qu'il venait dire ? Derek se touchait sous la douche en gémissant son prénom ? A lui ? À Stiles Stilinski ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ce dernier sourit avant d'enfin poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui récoltant un pur gémissement. Il en profita pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant la peau douce d'où gouttaient encore quelques gouttelettes d'eau survivantes. Stiles participa au baiser dès sa première seconde, posant ses mains sur son torse.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela il n'allait tout de même pas le repousser !

Le baiser gagna en intensité, un gémissement plus fort qu'un autre lui fit ouvrir la bouche et Derek en profita pour y glisser sa langue.

Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il embrassait enfin Derek Hale ! Celui-ci finit par s'écarter pour les laisser respirer ce qui contraria profondément le plus jeune.

\- Tout doux. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Cela fait des semaines que je passe devant ton bureau en sortant de la douche et tu ne m'as jamais sauté dessus.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Il cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Derek Hale était en train de lui avouer qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose depuis le début et que c'était la même que lui ?

Bordel ! Pourquoi était-il autant indécis !

Il crocheta ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui sauta littéralement dessus, croisant ses chevilles sur ses fesses. Derek eut le bon réflexe de le rattraper mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, les lèvres de Stiles se collèrent avidement aux siennes l'embrassant comme jamais.

Tant bien que mal, il réussit à ouvrir la porte de la douche et les y engouffra, la claquant avec son pied. Il se rapprocha du meuble et déposa Stiles, le tout sans avoir mis fin au baiser.

Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer après avoir longuement joué, cherchant qui dominerait le baiser. Ancrant ses yeux noisettes dans les plus sauvages, Stiles se mordit à nouveau les lèvres cette fois-ci gonflées et reposa ses mains sur son torse, le caressant de haut en bas.

Derek frémit à la sensation, se rapprochant de son corps pour l'inciter à aller plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Maladroitement Stiles défit la serviette toujours présente autour des hanches et la laissa tomber au sol.

Face à la vue du membre dressé du brun, il se lécha les lèvres ayant qu'une envie qu'il le prenne là maintenant sur le champ contre le meuble et dans la douche. Derek dut le voir car il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Vas-y tu en meures d'envie.

Stiles le regarda avant de le décaler pour sauter du meuble. Il lui attrapa une de ses mains et la positionna contre le haut de ses fesses, l'incitant à glisser plus entre celles-ci.

\- Si tu fais la même chose. _Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de saisir son membre._

Un bruit assez guttural surgit de la part du brun et il s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres. Tout deux gémirent à travers le baiser, l'un par la sensation d'une main chaude contre son membre et l'autre par frustration de sentir cette main sur ses fesses sans bouger.

Alors qu'il allait se plaindre encore plus, il sentit Derek l'entraîner sous la douche. Avec un regard interrogateur il l'observa allumer la douche tandis que le brun se contenta de continuer à l'embrasser déviant vers sa mâchoire.

L'eau chaude coula sur son dos et Stiles comprit ce qu'avait voulu faire Derek. Il sourit et accéléra ses mouvements sur son membre en profitant pour embrasser sa clavicule, aspirant finement la peau.

Un des doigts du brun se glissa en lui et il mordit la peau à sa disposition. L'eau chaude facilitait vraiment les choses pour se détendre, alors il bougea son bassin l'incitant à faire plus tout en ralentissant ses gestes sur sa virilité. Derek finit par céder et introduisit un deuxième doigt, augmentant ses vas et viens pendant qu'il mordait son lobe.

Une légère douleur s'insinua en lui et il lâcha le sexe du brun pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, le temps de souffler pour s'habituer à cette présence.

Derek lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, l'emportant un peu plus loin dans le plaisir qui commençait à prendre le dessus. Il sentit un troisième doigt rejoindre les autres et leva une de ses cuisses, permettant ainsi à son collègue d'aller plus loin, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand un cri de pur jouissance résonna dans la douche.

Il venait juste de trouver son point le plus sensible et Stiles avait carrément envie de plus maintenant et surtout qu'il recommence ! Aucune de ses précédentes relations n'avaient réussi à le faire monter aussi vite en jouissance.

Malgré tout il rabaissa sa jambe récoltant un grognement de la part de Derek qu'il calma bien vite en l'embrassant. Il retira aussi les doigts encore présents qui s'amusaient à aller rechercher cette tâche qui le faisait crier et se retourna, les avant-bras plaqués contre le mur, le dos arqué et les fesses relevées.

Position totalement sensuelle aux yeux du brun.

Il avança d'un pas vers lui, collant son bassin contre le sien, laissant sa virilité le frôler dans d'exquises sensations et se pencha en avant déposant ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Gémissant, le jeune homme essaya de garder un minimum de contrôle mais les baisers de Derek à cet endroit le rendait fou tout comme les frictions de son sexe contre ses fesses.

\- Derek... Hmmm.

\- Patiente un peu.

Patienter ? Il est fou ! Des semaines qui le tentait et fallait qu'il attende encore ? Non hors de question !

Il bougea un peu ses fesses de haut en bas, accentuant les caresses contre son sexe tout en gémissant pour l'exciter un peu plus.

Il sentit un sourire sur sa nuque puis sur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de discerner deux mains qui enserraient plus fortement les hanches. C'était à son tour de sourire maintenant ! Il se pencha un peu plus en avant quand Derek le pénétra et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres.

C'était encore meilleur que tous ses fantasmes ! Absolument rien de comparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Derek était tellement... tellement...

\- Haaan !

Les coups de hanches commencèrent doucement mais augmentèrent bien vite en vitesse, gagnant en intensité et en plaisir.

Derek n'était pas qu'un dieu au niveau visuel, il était carrément un dieu pour le sexe. Jamais Stiles n'avait pris son pied comme cela ! Chaque coup le collait un peu plus contre le carrelage mais il s'en foutait royalement tellement son orgasme montait en puissance.

Les mains du brun ne restèrent pas en reste ainsi que sa bouche, chacune parcourant son corps, le caressant, attisant ses points les plus sensibles. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, la boule dans son ventre s'agrandissant à chaque pénétration plus forte et plus profonde.

Son amant- parce qu'il ne le considérait plus du tout comme un collègue pour l'instant- se pencha vers lui et commença à gémir dans son oreille. Des gémissements gutturaux, l'exaltant encore plus.

\- Derek !

La main du brun se saisit de son sexe et y imprima les mêmes mouvements plus secs, plus durs et cette fois-ci il ne tint plus, il laissa l'orgasme l'emporter loin, se resserrant en même temps sur son sexe qui fit jouir Derek à son tour.

Son front contre le carrelage tiède l'aida à redescendre sur terre enfin s'il arrivait à redescendre un jour car pour le moment il n'avait pas envie. Des caresses éphémères descendaient le long de son dos après que son amant se soit retiré. Elles étaient douces et contrastaient largement avec la chaleur précédente. L'eau qu'il avait totalement oublié arrêta de couler contre sa peau et il se sentit tirer en arrière et calé contre un torse musclé avant d'être entouré d'une serviette.

Derek s'occupait de le sécher plutôt tendrement après leur ébat assez sauvage. Il finit par se retourner et lui faire face. Ancrant ses yeux dans les siens, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi pour finir par s'embrasser.

-Dorénavant je prends ma douche ici tous les soirs.

Comme réponse, Derek se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser en l'encerclant dans ses bras.

Le retour à la réalité avait été plus tôt dur ce matin quand tout le monde avait passé les portes du bureau. Derek et lui étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à la première heure, aucun des deux ne voulant rentrer ou reprendre le travail.

Alors maintenant il se trouvait là, une tasse de café à la main, dégustant le jus de chaussette. Il en but une gorgée et le savoura avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu me racontes ce qui se passe ?

\- Hm ?

\- Stiles. _S'inquiéta Scott_. Tu as l'air de savourer le café !

\- Hm hm.

\- Hey t'es sur que ça va ?

\- On ne peut mieux.

Son ami se saisit de sa tasse, la posa sur la table et déposa ses mains sur ses joues, cherchant une quelconque raison bizarre de son état.

Sauf qu'au même moment, un brun passa la porte et grogna en voyant son nouvel amant aussi proche d'un autre homme. C'est là que Scott compris, lâcha son ami et ouvrit en grand les yeux.

\- Nooon ?

\- Si.

\- Nooon.

\- Et je confirme Scott. Les douches étaient définitivement une meilleure idée que la machine à café.

* * *

Chu chu


End file.
